Off To School! AHHH! THE HORROR!
by House of Eternal Night
Summary: Legolas, Faramir, Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, Eomer, Eowyn and Arwen are young and naïve. Gandalf, Elrond, Galadrìel, Celebrìan, Celeborn, and Thranduil...full summary on second chapter!
1. BOARDING SCHOOL! YOUR KINDING right?

_**A/N: So I am working on something new. Hope you like it. Full summary won't be out until I finish getting permission from the friends I plan on using so you most likely will have to wait for part one. **_

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the brilliant man named Tokien, or anything that you might recognize in this story. Only myself and until this story is over my friends.

_Italics_ are thoughts

Elvish is in **bold**. Spanish is underlined. French is in **_bold italics_**. Italian is **bold underlined**. Dutch is _italics underlined_. German is **_bold italic underlined_. **( ) is dwarvish.

A/N: Don't know why there are so many languages there just is. Haha. I am evil.

Warnings: Craziness by my friends and I. Tough classes…AHH everyone runs scared at the thought of school…(sorry I just got out of school so I'm wacked out). Screaming. Bad ideas. Mad and ingenious plans. And evil pranks.

Prologue

Mirkwood Throne Room, Third P.O.V.

King Thranduil looked up from the papers that were sent to him telling him that everything was finished and what to send with his youngest son. "**Come in**," he said.

The door opened to reveal his youngest son Legolas. "**You wanted me, Father**," young Legolas asked. "**Yes, I just wanted to inform you that in the expanse of two weeks you will be leaving for A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas **(translation no one knows what it means but I will enlighten the readers Education School for Crazy Kids don't ask why I am high on something but not drugs and it sounded good) **Boarding school for about twelve years**."

"**WHAT**," Legolas screamed. Thranduil just nodded his head and sent his son off to pack his bags for the next twelve years. Little did he know that his father would be at the school leaving the kingdom to his oldest sibling.

Elrond's study in Imladris, Third P.O.V.

The rapping on Lord Elrond's door brought Elrond and Celebrìan out of the conversation that they were having. "**Enter**," Elrond said. They look up to see their foster child, Aragorn, and their three children, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen walk in.

"**Ah, children come in, come in. Celebrìan and I were just talking about telling you this. In two weeks all for of you are going to travel to A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School. You will be there for an expanse of twelve years**."

If you imagine Legolas's expression that was nothing compared to what Elrond and Celebrìan received. "**WH--**." "**YOU --**." "**I'M NO--**." "**ARE YOU CRAZY**," Arwen said being the only one to get a full sentence out considering that they were all yelling over one another and cutting each other off.

They just simply shook their heads and sent them off to pack. But like Legolas they didn't know that their parents would be joining them at the school while Glorfindel looked after Imladris.

Dwarven caves, Third P.O.V.

Gloin had just called his son over to him and was now finishing reading the paper when his son entered the room. "(Gimli, come in. I called you hear to inform you that you will be attending A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School for twelve years. You leave in two weeks,)" Gloin told his son.

"(YOU POSSIBLY CAN'T SEND ME AWAY! I AM YOUR SON!)," Gimli yelled outraged. Gloin just shook his shook his head and sent Gimli on his way to pack his bags and gather what supplies where needed.

Minas Tirith, Throne Room, Third P.O.V.

Denethor had a servant go and look for his two trouble-making sons for him. He needed to finish reading this sheet. The school he signed them up for would straighten them up for sure. Especially with the rules. The servant entered the throne room with a hand on each son's ear. Denethor nodded his thanks to the servant and sent him on his way.

"Boys, in two weeks you will be leaving Minas Tirith to attend, A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School. You will be staying there for an expanse of twelve years," Denethor said.

The two sons looked at each other before simultaneously yelling, "WHAT, FATHER WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING?" Once again the parent just shook their head and sent the children packing for the next twelve years.

Rohan, Golden Hall, Third P.O.V.

"Eomer, Eowyn, please come here," Theoden shouted out two his niece and nephew, who recently became his charges. They obediently went over to their uncle. "You were invited to attend A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School for twelve years. I have excepted and you will be leaving for there in two weeks."

They just nodded their heads and went off to pack. They knew that what their uncle did was for the best and besides he took them in so the didn't want to disappoint him.

Hobbiton, Bilbo's House, Third P.O.V.

"Uncle Bilbo why did you call Sam, Merry, and Pippen here," Frodo asked. "I have called for them because, with the permission of their parents, have signed all of you up for A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School. It goes for twelve years and you leave in two weeks," Bilbo replied.

Merry, Pippen, and Sam left to pack, to shocked to say anything while Frodo was excited at the prospect of learning new and more things.

Our world, At My New House, First P.O.V.

"So now that we've all finally met and know each other really well what do you guys want to do," I asked.

"First off we ain't guys and second off I don't know what to do. I am so bored," Carleen said. Everyone nodded their heads. I flopped down onto my king sized bed. My mom won the lotto, and my dad because one of the owners of his company. Don't ask me how its to confusing. He lost me after the first sentence.

So we moved to a secluded part of my state near Lake Michigan, onto a fifty-acre property. Oh and my mom now owns five relating companies so my families good for now.

"We could--," Angelique started to say before my parents yelled for all of us to come down.

"Ashley, Alicia, Angelique, Allison, Catherine, Carleen, Megan, Sarah, and Sara, we, your parents, have been talking and we have decided to send you to (here it comes ONCE again…) A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School. You will be there for twelve years. You leave in two weeks. Your stuff has already been packed so enjoy you last two weeks of freedom."

To stunned to say anything we went outside, into my forest, and screamed a blood curtling scream that could be heard for a mile but thankfully no one heard.


	2. BOARDING TIME, UNWANTED TEACHERS

FULL SUMMARY:

Legolas, Faramir, Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, Eomer, Eowyn and Arwen are young and naïve.

Gandalf, Elrond, Galadrìel, Celebrìan, Celeborn, and Thranduil are TEACHERS! Everyone finds out that they are to go off to boarding school. While there they meet Alicia, Angelique, Sara, Allison, Sarah, Catherine, Megan, Carleen, and myself. They also meet some other people later on. Find out what ensues when our brave adventurers meet me and my crazy friends and odd people from different movies. NO FLUFF! JUST COMEDY, CRAZINESS, AND LOTS OF PRACTICLE JOKES! What are the teachers to do. Note: I am going to include teachers from my school and some of the ones I don't like get my utter touchier. Sarah this one goes out for you too! Watch out teachers who don't like us because your worst nightmare has come!

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the brilliant man named Tokien, or anything that you might recognize in this story. Only myself and until this story is over my friends.

_Italics_ are thoughts. Elvish is in **bold**. Spanish is underlined. French is in **_bold italics_**. Italian is **bold underlined**. Dutch is _italics underlined_. German is **_bold italic underlined_. **( ) is dwarvish.

Warnings: Craziness by my friends and I. Tough classes…AHH everyone runs scared at the thought of school…(sorry I just got out of school so I'm wacked out). Screaming. Bad ideas. Mad and ingenious plans. And evil pranks. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY TEACHER TOUCHIER!

A/N: Okay so time to thank reviewers. No matter how big or few there may be everyone deserves thanks.

Shadows of Midnight: Thank you for reviewing. And for catching my mistake. I feel really foolish for doing that having known that their uncle is Theoden. Glad you like it. Keep reading more plot twists coming ahead.

**Banshee Queen: I realized that because of Shadows of Midnight. If you will go back and read I have corrected myself and HOPE not to make the same mistake again. But thank you for taking time to try and keep me in line. How do you like the story otherwise?**

Chapter One-

BOARDING TIME, UNWANTED TEACHERS, PRANKING THINGS, AND DECORATION TIME!

Two weeks past by as though they were nothing and soon we were being shipped of to this boarding school called (takes deep breathe) A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School. I tried figuring out what it means and finally decided to look it up on Free Translator.

After finding out what it means I don't know what to think. So back to the present. We were laying on my bed waiting for my father to yell time to go. When he finally did we took one last look at home, a place we wouldn't see for twelve years. We each picked up our special bags.

Walking towards the door we lingered a bit here and there. Saying silent goodbyes to everything. We finally left and followed my father through the forest. It confused us but we continued to follow after a while my father left and we just continued on with the trail.

Finally we arrived in front of a huge boarding school. Groaning each one of us walked up to the door. Before we opened the door we shared a glance. We would make sure I names went down and were never forgotten.

We walked in to find none other then Legolas, Faramir, Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, Eomer, Eowyn and Arwen standing before us. I shared a glance with Allison and Sarah and we immediately looked back in front of us. Sly smiles spread across our faces. Oh what damage we could do.

A few teachers stepped in front of us and it was none other then Sarah, Sara, Allison, and my old gym teachers. Mr. Gosset, Mrs. Hall and Mrs. Wilson. Three of the words evilest people to walk the planet. Sarah and I were sure they were sent by the devil himself to torture us but had no proof. Now there was a long story.

Mrs. Hall blew on her whistle. "EEK," I decided to yelp and act like I had a headache, which enhances my hearing and makes my head more vulnerable to be hurt. "And what's your major malfunction today Abernathy," Mrs. Wilson spat out. As you can tell I am never on the good side of gym teachers.

"Sorry just a tiny headache if you could keep the noise level down to here it would be great," I said making the space really small with my thumb and index finger. My friends just snickered because they knew better then that.

"Well sorry if we aren't all as delicate as you are _Mistress_ Abernathy," Mr. Gosset said being very sarcastic. I clapped and went, "WOW! Mr. Gosset was sarcastic. Lets have a huge applause. Though being served would be great. I don't buy the pampered stuff. So lets cut the crapola here and tell us what we need to know."

They just motioned for us to follow them. If you can imagine your three worst enemies, for me and imagine what you would do to them, take that up by ten times and you got what I was imagining of doing to my ex-gym teachers. Why, oh WHY, did they have to show up?

They led us to a wing with thirty bedrooms. Fifteen on each side. On each door there was an initial and you were to guess what room is yours. My friends and I looked at each other and just went up the row and opened each door. Everyone could then look inside the room and determine if it was theirs or not.

Considering that our luggage was there it wasn't a hard task. It turns out all of the girls are on one side and the guys on another. Oddly my room wasn't done. Everything was bare, but there were paint cans on the ground. Everyone's rooms were the same. Bare with paint cans. The only reason they were able to tell was because of luggage.

"See you in a few hours. AND DO NOT DISTURB ME OR ELSE," I said threateningly. See when I wanted to I can be pretty vicious. My friends knew it too. Well enough to stay out of my way.

I barricaded myself into my new room opened some cans of paint and pored some into a stirrer. By the time I was done my ceiling was black, my walls were silver with a chestnut horse running on a beach elaborately done on one wall, a deep red and purple dragon with such ferocity, I couldn't wait to show Sarah, on another wall, a tiger with trees around it on another, and on my last wall there was a picture of the night sky. It had a full moon, grayish clouds here and there, and stars, some glow in the dark push on stars, some painted. My carpet was white. There were deep chestnut dressers set up and I put my clothes in one. Hung some up. And in the chest I put stuff for pranks.

String, honey, shaving cream, toilet paper, bubble wrap, bubble gum, marbles, balloons, and ropes. There was also a refrigerator, in which I put more stuff for pranks. Whipping cream, a rotten egg or two, for special occasions, rotten milk, also for special occasions, and some rotten food for anything really. I changed my clothes from the skirt and blouse my parents made me wear to my favorite clothes.

They were baggy black pants with fire designs on the top and the bottom facing each other, a black midriff-tang top with the words 99.9 devil 0.1 angel, a silver over shirt with a fire designs all around on the bottom, black boots; that helped me become taller then my five foot two and a half inch frame would let me be; and a black belt, with some chains going through the hoops. Now this may sound like a gangster outfit to you but this is nothing compared to what some of my friends changed into.

I walked out of my room at the same time as the rest of my friends and we congregate together to talk. My back was to people and we kind of blocked the other's views when they came out when over they microphone system that dinner was ready.

So we headed down to dinner to find more unknown people, and to plan out our first big prank…

_**A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffy but I am tired and need some sleep before five. Even if its nine minutes. Hey. Anyways review!**_


	3. NEW STUDENTS PRANKS OUTSIDE RESOURCES

FULL SUMMARY:

Legolas, Faramir, Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, Eomer, Eowyn and Arwen are young and naïve.

Gandalf, Elrond, Galadrìel, Celebrìan, Celeborn, and Thranduil are TEACHERS! Everyone finds out that they are to go off to boarding school. While there they meet Alicia, Adrastea, Angelique, Sara, Allison, Sarah, Catherine, Megan, Carleen, and myself. They also meet some other people later on. Find out what ensues when our brave adventurers meet me and my crazy friends and odd people from different movies. NO FLUFF! JUST COMEDY, CRAZINESS, AND LOTS OF PRACTICLE JOKES! What are the teachers to do. Note: I am going to include teachers from my school and some of the ones I don't like get my utter touchier. Sarah this one goes out for you too! Watch out teachers who don't like us because your worst nightmare has come!

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the brilliant man named Tokien, or anything that you might recognize in this story. Only myself and until this story is over my friends.

_Italics_ are thoughts. Elvish is in **bold**. Spanish is underlined. French is in **_bold italics_**. Italian is **bold underlined**. Dutch is _italics underlined_. German is **_bold italic underlined_. **( ) is dwarvish.

Warnings: Craziness by my friends and I. Tough classes…AHH everyone runs scared at the thought of school…(sorry I just got out of school so I'm wacked out). Screaming. Bad ideas. Mad and ingenious plans. And evil pranks. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY TEACHER TOUCHIER!

A/N: Today's latest part will include new peoples. Beware you will know them! And now its time to thank reviewers.

**Banshee Queen: Thank you for reviewing. And thank you for correcting me anyways. If you have any pranking ideas let me know because some of my will be odd and crazy. As always. And patience will be needed no longer!**

Manwathiel: Thank you for reviewing. I do try to keep it to a minimum of insanity but with me that never happens. Here is the next part!

Chapter Two-

MORE POOR STUDENTS, NEVER-ENDING PRANK PLANS, NEW FRIENDS, AND OUTSIDE RESORTS!

Last time

_I walked out of my room at the same time as the rest of my friends and we congregate together to talk. My back was to people and we kind of blocked the other's views when they came out when over they microphone system that dinner was ready. _

_So we headed down to dinner to find more unknown people, and to plan out our first big prank…_

This Time

We had taken a tally of what supplies we had. "So let me get this straight. We all basically brought things opposite of each other. Now this will be interesting," Angelique, or Angie, said.

"Yes this will be. Come lets get started on the letter to my sister to send us in the outside supplies that are needed," I said as we finished up dinner.

"Attention students more students are arriving. Please welcome them kindly," Some dude said over the intercom. My friends and I smiled wickedly. This just keeps getting better and better.

Not only were there fourteen people to prank on, as well as teachers, now there are more. Then the newest students walked in. And one I recognized instantly. It was Adrastea. I waved her over and she came to sit down.

"So you started this party without me. Well guess what now you will not be doing anything without me. Dude the people I arrived with are scary. Three carry a wand, one carries a bow, quiver, and sword. I felt out of place. I have the supplies though," she said.

_Let the fun begin_, I thought. "Okay, Angie and I are going to go write the letter to my sister, Sara and Megan go find out who everyone is, Sarah and Caro (Caro is Carleen's nickname) gather other needed supplies, Alicia and Allison get to know our first targets, Catherine and Adrastea you will start gathering the supplies we have and get everything together. We meet in two hours in the hallway and then go into the right rooms and set everything out. Got it," I said, being the unofficial leader.

Everyone then nodded and we broke. Angie and I almost made it to my room when all of the sudden Mr. Osborne, the stupid vice-principal stepped in front of us.

"Where are you two going," he asked. "We are going to Ashley's room to write a letter to our families to thank them for letting us come to A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School."

"Well then Ms. Ashley button up your shirt we don't all want to see your stomach no matter how skinny you are. Now hop off," he said. Grumbling I buttoned up the last four buttons. Oh he was going to pay!

Entering my room I sat down with a notebook and a pen and started writing the letter to my sister.

Arwen, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas, Third P.O.V.

"What do you think of those girls, Elladan? They kind of scare me," Arwen said, looking over to us.

"I don't know Arwen. But they seem to be planning something but we sat to far away for me to listen in to them," Elladan responded.

"If you ask me their up to something. I don't know who it involves but lets keep on our toes," Legolas said. He had been suspicious of me ever since my oddities in the hall earlier, plus his room was across from mine so he saw how it looked when I walked out.

New students, Except Adrastea, Third P.O.V.

"Well it seems like we missed dinner," Harry Potter, also known as Harry, said. "Man, I'm hungry. Are you sure we missed dinner Harry," Ronald Weasly, also known as Ron, said. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"I bet you I could find the kitchen," Said the boy next to them. He had been quite until then. "Sure lets go. I'm Ron, this is Harry, and Hermione by way," Ron said.

"Hello, I'm Paris, Prince of Troy. Do you have any idea as to why we were sent here," he asked. The rest just shook their heads as they went off in search of the kitchen.


	4. CLASSES, TEACHERS, & THE SMART ALEC GANG

FULL SUMMARY:

Legolas, Faramir, Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli,  
Elladan, Elrohir, Eomer, Eowyn and Arwen are young and naïve.  
Gandalf, Elrond, Galadrìel, Celebrìan, Celeborn, and Thranduil are TEACHERS! Everyone finds out that they are to go off to boarding school. While there they meet Alicia, Adrastea, Angelique, Sara, Allison, Sarah, Catherine, Megan, Carleen, and myself. They also meet some other people later on. Find out what ensues when our brave adventurers meet me and my crazy friends and odd people from different movies. NO FLUFF! JUST COMEDY, CRAZINESS, AND LOTS  
OF PRACTICAL JOKES! What are the teachers to do. Note: I am going to include teachers from my school and some of the ones I don't like get my utter touchier. Sarah this one goes out for you too! Watch out teachers who don't like us because your worst nightmare has come!

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the brilliant man named Tokien, or anything that you might recognize in this story. Only myself and until this story is over my friends.

Italics are thoughts. Elfish is in bold. Spanish is underlined. French  
is in bold italics. Italian is bold underlined. Dutch is italics   
underlined. German is bold italic underlined. ( ) is dwarvish.

Warnings: Craziness by my friends and I. Tough classes.AHH everyone runs scared at the thought of school.(sorry I just got out of school so I'm whacked out). Screaming. Bad ideas. Mad and ingenious plans. And evil pranks. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY TEACHER TOUCHIER!

**_A/N: Today's latest part will include new peoples. And classes start! Beware you will know them! And now its time to thank reviewers.  
_  
XxDemonic-PrincessxX: You will don't worry. It will happen in this chapter I promise. Besides with classes "starting" today it won't be hard to find you a few sarcastic spots.  
**  
**Manwathiel: Thanks for the review. Paris isn't the only character that will be joining us. But I wouldn't dare reveal what surprises that I have in store for you otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Review again.  
**

**Banshee Queen: Just wait. I am not even finished putting in more characters. The pranks will begin soon. I promise. Just have to wait for the outside resources to send it in. Enjoy the part. Please review again.**

**Shadows of Moonlight: Yep. The can tell them apart because Legolas has blonde hair, blue eyes, and Paris has brown hair, brown eyes. Glad you enjoy it. This part should really keep you on your toes. LOL. Review again.   
**

Chapter Three-

CLASSES START, THESE TEACHERS, THE SMART ALEC GANG

-Last Time-

"I bet you I could find the kitchen," Said the boy next to them. He had been quite until then. "Sure lets go. I'm Ron, this is Harry, and Hermione by way," Ron said.

"Hello, I'm Paris, Prince of Troy. Do you have any idea as to why we were sent here," he asked. The rest just shook their heads as they went off in search of the kitchen.

-This Time-  
(My POV)

Later that night, we all met back in the hallway. Since the hallway was dark we were well hidden, and we were all wearing black outfits which helped us blend in better or just incase someone came by with a flashlight. We then snuck into the commons area and put most of our pranks in to their designated places and hid them well. After we were satisfied with our work we carefully snuck back into our rooms to sleep.

-Next Day-

Breakfast came and went. So before we knew if we got our schedules what shocked us was that they were all the same, and that is never good, well for the teachers anyway. Our schedules went like this:

1st hour- History

2nd hour- Magic

3rd hour- Speaking Elvish

Lunch

4th hour- Italian

5th hour- German

6th hour- Spanish

Break

Dinner

7th hour- French

Evening tea.

Bed.

For the first day there was a lot of class and putting us together made it worse, but it's not like we cared, the teachers might though. So we got up from the table and followed a map that they gave us to history class. "Dang classes are hard. At least there I no gym," I said happily.

"Hey with how far these classes are from each other, passing time is gym," Sara said. I just rolled my eyes as we entered the History classroom.

It turns out that everyone in our class was, Legolas, Faramir, Boromir,  
Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, Eomer, Eowyn, Arwen, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Paris. (Takes a breath.) And the bell rings.

"All right me mattes, assigned seats," the teacher said with his back turned to the class.

"As if that hasn't happened before HUGE shocker there. Please teacher you can do better then that," I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"All right who said that," the teacher said annoyed as he turned around, as we somewhat gasped. Our teacher turned out to be Captain Jack Sparrow. My friends and I looked at each other, before looking at Hermione accusingly. The teacher who saw us all looking at Hermione assumed that she was the one who said it and said to her "Alright miss since you're so smart and know everything you get to sit right next to me."

She glared at us as she went to go sit next to the teacher's desk. The rest of us sat where we were told. His bad mistake was putting me, Allison and Kalienna, that's Sarah's nickname, at the same table.

"Okay class today we are going to learn about Neapolian, a great conqueror," the Captain said. I raised my hand. "Yes Ms. Abernathy," he said.

"If Neopolian was a great conqueror why isn't he running earth and how come he was murdered if he was so great? I mean how can a dead guy be great," I said being sarcastic, once again.

"That will be answered later. Now the lesson," he said then went into this elaborate talk about Neopolian. He had just finished when Kalienna raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Raid," He said. "And what did he do again," she asked innocently but I could see her devilish plan and snickered quietly to myself. He then went through his speech once again.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that but what did he do? I mean didn't he invent the Neopolian ice cream," she said which made a few students snicker.

"Okay Neoplian did NOT invent ice cream during that time, Miss Raid." the teacher said slightly annoyed and I knew Kalienna knew that too. I saw her smirk slightly before answering the teacher back.

When he finished this time Kalienna said, "OKAY I GET IT! After he did all that he invented the ice cream." By this time Captain Jack Sparrow was thoroughly annoyed.

"Yo, Kalienna he couldn't invent it because he's dead," I said.

"Really I thought he was still alive. He's dead," she asked turning to the teacher pretending to be confused. He was blowing steam at this point so Kalienna just said, "Geeze it was a question alright. Keshanna this is all your fault."

I smirked at this here she went again.

"When did it become my fault? Your always being like this. And its not my fault its Lilith's fault. Its always her fault," I said back to her.

"I'm sorry. I know it's always my fault. I am just so terrible that anything is my fault," Allison, now known as Lilith, said. By now every one of my friends and I were roaring with laughter. That only added to it.

The teacher finally continued the discussion on the whole thing about  
Neoplolian making ice cream.

"Ok. Neopolian did not invent any form of ice cream at all. He never did, some company just came up with the same name." the teacher said exasperated as he started to once again explain who Neopolian was, even though I knew that Kalienna was a history wiz and knew everything practically about history, the teacher didn't know that though, which made it all the better.

"Ok I get it this time for sure" Kalienna said smirking, having accomplished annoying the teacher.

When the bell finally rang and we left for Magic class. It was in the last  
room in the back of southwest tower of huge Victorian manner.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Gandalf the Grey." the teacher said as the introduced himself.

Then after everyone said 'hey' Gandalf went into a long and boring  
conversation about the elements and their relation to magic. I faked a yawn and looked over at Angie. She nodded, knowing full well what I was going to do.

Angie raised her hand and asked Gandalf if he knew about the element of spirit. He then asked what was the element of spirit. So while everyone was paying elaborate attention to Angie, Kalienna and I

snuck out of class and walked down the hall to an empty room.

It looked like it hadn't been used in years. We shared a look and cleaned the place up and on a wall wrote The Smart Alec Gang has arrived at A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School All Beware. After that was completed we both snuck back into class, the teacher never knew we were gone.


	5. TROUBLEMAKERS TROUBLE ALREAY PUNISHMENT!

FULL SUMMARY:

Legolas, Faramir, Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli,   
Elladan, Elrohir, Eomer, Eowyn and Arwen are young and naïve.  
Gandalf, Elrond, Galadrìel, Celebrìan, Celeborn, and Thranduil are TEACHERS! Everyone finds out that they are to go off to boarding school. While there they meet Alicia, Adrastea, Angelique, Sara, Allison, Sarah, Catherine, Megan, Carleen, and myself. They also meet some other people later on. Find out what ensues when our brave adventurers meet me and my crazy friends and odd people from different movies. NO FLUFF! JUST COMEDY, CRAZINESS, AND LOTS  
OF PRACTICAL JOKES! What are the teachers to do. Note: I am going to include teachers from my school and some of the ones I don't like get my utter touchier. Sarah this one goes out for you too! Watch out teachers who don't like us because your worst nightmare has come!

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the brilliant man named Tokien, or anything that you might recognize in this story. Only myself and until this story is over my friends.

Italics are thoughts. Elfish is in bold. Spanish is underlined. French  
is in bold italics. Italian is bold underlined. Dutch is italics   
underlined. German is bold italic underlined. ( ) is dwarvish.

Warnings: Craziness by my friends and I. Tough classes.AHH everyone runs scared at the thought of school.(sorry I just got out of school so I'm whacked out). Screaming. Bad ideas. Mad and ingenious plans. And evil pranks. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY TEACHER TOUCHIER!

**_A/N: Today's latest part will include new peoples. And classes start! Beware you will know them! And now its time to thank reviewers._**

**_  
_Shadows Of Midnight: Yes you have to wait. But most of them will be revealed within the next couple of chapters. And yes Neopolian Ice Cream. I agree. These teachers do not know about ice cream do they? LOL. Review again please.**

**Manwathiel: Is this soon enough. I hope it is. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Well review again. **

**Banshee Queen: Okay. Great suggestion. What exactly would you have me do? I know it's just a tip. Do you mean like go into a different P.O.V. for a while. Because I will be doing that in this chapter. Well let me know. And pranks come as soon as the outside source gets me what I need. \**

Chapter Four-

TROUBLEMAKERS, TROUBLE ALREADY, PUNISHMENT!

-Last Time-_  
_

_Angie raised her hand and asked Gandalf if he knew about the element of spirit. He then asked what was the element of spirit. So while everyone was paying elaborate attention to Angie, Kalienna and I snuck out of class and walked down the hall to an empty room._

The room looked like it hadn't been used in years. We shared a look and cleaned the place up quickly and on a wall wrote The Smart Alec Gang has arrived at A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School All Beware. After that was completed we both snuck back into class, the teacher never knew we were gone.  
  
-This Time-_  
_  
(My POV)

Shortly after we returned, Angie saw that we were back and quickly finished the conversation. Gandalf went to speak again but the bell cut him off. So we all left to go to our next class. Our class was located near the front doors of the school and right away, plans started formulating in my head.

Our teachers were none other then Elrond and Celeborn. "Find your name and take your seats," Celeborn said gesturing to the paper name plates on the desk.

'Man this guy seems strict. I don't think that he has any sense of humor' I thought to myself. 'Nope but they're the perfect type to toy with.' I thought again, smirking.

Sitting down I noticed I was between a prince and another prince.  
'Great just what I need, preppy princes.' I thought silently groaning.

"In this class we will learn elvish. Today we will work on enunciation,"  
Elrond said as he positioned himself in front of the class. Upon seeing  
this, I just had a horrible urge to raise my hand, 'I could be a good girl   
for once. But nahhh...why be good when you can have so much fun being bad' I though as I raised my hand. "Yes," Elrond asked.

"Will we be learning enunciation in English first off in Elvish. Cause ya  
know my friends and I come for the U.S. and all we know is English, a bit of Spanish, and some French here and there, and besides enunciation is boring. I had to work on it nonstop in chorus at my old school," I said while slouching down in my seat.

"First of all, sit up," Celeborn said before Elrond could reply, when I  
didn't move he got aggravated.

"Now," he said more forcibly. I looked behind me and the rest of my friends had also started slouching in their seats. I grinned at them.

"Ms. Abernathy, sit up in your seat or you can go see the principal, it's   
your choice," Elrond said. I mumbled something incoherent under my breath and then Elrond seriously lost it and yelled at me to go see the big p.

(Legolas POV)

I listened for most of the time that this girl talked, but then something  
drew my attention to the door. I watched as two girls snuck back into   
classroom, unnoticed by the teacher. Then as soon as the girl finishes up the bell rings. 'Damn' I thought, 'now I can't tell Mithrander.'

I walked to the next class alone. Which Elrond and Celeborn happened to be teaching. 'Finally a class where we will actually have no trouble,' I thought. I knew Lord Elrond, and Lord Celeborn were tough. No matter what the situation was they were always strict and stern. They told us to find our name and sit down at the corresponding desk.

I was sitting next to Arwen and one of the smart alec girls. The word dang kept running through my head the whole time. I didn't want to sit by a troublemaker. That would distract my studies, which I needed to concentrate on.

I must say her choice of clothes were really odd, but either way she was still trouble, and as I was always told don't mingle with trouble. She was disobeying Elrond and Celeborn, smarted off to Elrond, and she just mumbled curses to both of them underneath her breath, which she probably thought that I couldn't hear, but I did. They then sent her to the principals office, now maybe I will get some education value from this class.

Just as that happened, another girl raised her hand but didn't wait for   
permission to speak. Just as she was about to speak a spit ball hit the back of my head. I turned around to see who threw the spit ball at me but no one looked guilty. "Why'd you send her away. All she did was slouch. We all do," She said gesturing to her friends. Then another spit ball hit the back of my head.

I looked around and still no one looked guilty. So I pretended to turn   
around and pay attention to the front. Then I saw the other girl that snuck back into class last hour throwing spit balls at me. She kept doing it and smirking at me, the nerve of that girl.

Finally I got ticked. I stood up and yelled "Knock it off."

I heard a tisking sound behind me. "Legolas, that is no way to behave in class. Off to the principals office with you." the teachers commended

Muttering curses to the girl under my breath I gathered my stuff, as I saw the other girl smirk at me again, and like the girl before me, went to the principals office.

(My POV)

I knew where the office was but I decided to' pretend' to get lost. Then I heard light foot steps behind me. "You are supposed to be at the office," the voice said. I turned around and it was none other then one of the preppy princes, well that's what he was in my book.

"Whatever. Aren't you supposed to be in class. Not wandering the halls, stalking me" I said with a grin.

"Yeah, one of your friends got me kicked out of class because I stood up and yelled at her for throwing spit balls at me," he said aggravated.

"Well then you shouldn't have messed with her." I said knowingly

"I didn't do anything to her! She just started throwing spit balls at me for no reason!" The now clearly annoyed prince said.

"Oh I get it. Nothing is ever your fault because you are a prince.   
Everything is always everyone else's fault isn't it," I said getting  
irritated. 'Oh how I hate his kind.' I thought

"How did you know I was a prince? And who says nothing is ever my fault," he said kinda shocked.

"I know tons of things about you. Things that could make your hair stand on end. And because you act like a prep. And preps never get blamed for anything, because in everyone's eyes they are perfect." I responded informatively.

"Well if I was a prep, I wouldn't be at the principals office now would I," he replied.

"Can I help you two," a male voice said in front of us. I looked and it was Mr.. Osborne.' So he was the secretary. Haha, that's funny.' I thought

"Yeah we're here to see the principal," Legolas said. Mr. O grumbled   
something about how should of got that position before he sent us into the big p's office.

When went through the oak doors to see the principal was none other then King Thranduil.

"Sit down, I have been expecting you two. So from what Elrond and Celeborn told me you were disruptive in class and you are cussed out the teacher for yelling at you for slumping in you chair" He said looking at me "and you cussed out an innocent girl for 'apparently' throwing spit balls at you," He said looking at the young prince. . "Do I have this all correct?" he said questionably.

"Yeah, so, what's the big deal. Its not like slouching is against the law.  
Besides" I said as I started to chew on a piece of gum " I slouch all the  
time. I am now to." I said.

Thranduil just shook his head at my comments. "Okay, for punishment you both will spend a day together locked in a room. It starts today after next hour you will be in there until I come to get you." the King said

We both nodded solemnly but in my mind I was cussing this dude out, and horribly. Then we left as we were dismissed to go our next hour class.


	6. LOCKED IN A ROOM, NEW ENEMY, FIRST PRANK

FULL SUMMARY:

Legolas, Faramir, Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli,   
Elladan, Elrohir, Eomer, Eowyn and Arwen are young and naïve.  
Gandalf, Elrond, Galadrìel, Celebrìan, Celeborn, and Thranduil are TEACHERS! Everyone finds out that they are to go off to boarding school. While there they meet Alicia, Adrastea, Angelique, Sara, Allison, Sarah, Catherine, Megan, Carleen, and myself. They also meet some other people later on. Find out what ensues when our brave adventurers meet me and my crazy friends and odd people from different movies. NO FLUFF! JUST COMEDY, CRAZINESS, AND LOTS  
OF PRACTICAL JOKES! What are the teachers to do? Note: I am going to include teachers from my school and some of the ones I don't like get my utter touchier. Sarah this one goes out for you too! Watch out teachers who don't like us because your worst nightmare has come!

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the brilliant man named Tokien, or anything that you might recognize in this story. Only myself and until this story is over my friends.

Italics are thoughts. Elfish is in **bold**. Spanish is underlined. French is in **_bold italics_**. Italian is **bold underlined**. Dutch is _italics underlined_. German is **_bold italic underlined_**. ( ) is dwarvish.

Warnings: Craziness by my friends and I. Tough classes. Screaming. Bad ideas. Mad and ingenious plans. evil pranks. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY TEACHER TOUCHIER!

**_A/N: Hope you enjoy the part. Remember to review at the end. And now its time to thank reviewers for taking their time to respond.._**

**_  
_Shadows Of Midnight: It's taken me longer to write this part other then rest because I want this one to be just the beginning of what is going to happen. And you're right it does have mischief all over it. Enjoy. **

**Faerlas: Thanks for reviewing. I know I am so evil aren't I. And that's part of the reason why the title the way it is. Enjoy. **

**Manwathiel: You'd want to be locked in a room when…sorry to Legolas lovers…you are planning major pranks against him? You have to be crazy. And besides to both of them it is like the worst punishment on the planet. And Thranduil loves it. You will see why later. Enjoy this part. **

Chapter Five-

LOCKED IN A ROOM, NEW ENEMY, FIRST PRANK

-Last Time-

_Thranduil just shook his head at my comments. "Okay, for punishment you both will spend a day together locked in a room. It starts today after next hour you will be in there until I come to get you." the King said  
_

_We both nodded solemnly but in my mind I was cussing this dude out, and horribly. Then we left as we were dismissed to go our next hour class.  
_  
-This Time-

(Authors POV)

The two trouble-makers walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria for lunch, and then Italian class before they were both supposed to be sent to their 'punishment'.

When they entered the cafeteria they went in their separate directions.  
Ashley to her friends and Legolas to his.

"So what the did the principal do," Kalienna and Aragorn asked at the same time, with out knowing it.

"I am locked in a room with preppy prince over there until the principal   
lets us out after next hour," Ashley said, with a grimance on her face. She did not want be locked in the same room as him.

While Legolas's response was, "I am locked into a room with that annoying girl until the principal, my father mind you, comes and lets us out." Legolas shivered at the thought of being locked in the same room with her.

(Legolas POV)

"WHAT," All of his friends exclaimed. I just nodded my head. _Why on earth did you do this to me father? Why? _Legolas thought to himself.

"You better not get on her bad side otherwise you might find yourself being the 'head' of every prank or satinous act they do. Her group is not one to mess with," Arwen said in warning. "I know Arwen. I know." I said knowingly

(My POV)

"Oh that evil little," Sara started to say. "SARA," I exclaimed never  
hearing her say something like that before. "What," She asked. I just shook my head.

"All I know is that we need to do the first prank soon. And I mean pronto soon," I said.

"Yeah but we still have to wait for the supplies from you sister," Lilith  
said. "I know. But we have to do it soon, okay?" They all nodded their   
heads.

(Author POV)

All of the sudden the intercom came on. "Attention all students whoever cleaned up the room on the fifth floor and wrote in black paint that "The Smart Alec Gang has arrived at A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School All Beware" report themselves to the office immediately. Or else," King Thranduil said.

Everyone looked at each other before laughing. They found it funny.   
Especially the group that did it that, they would make that huge a deal  
about something like that.

All to soon lunch was over and our heroines and heroes had to go to class. Entering Italian class their teacher was someone quite unexpected. It was none other then (A/N: This teacher is in here purely for torture only. sorry if I offend anyone who likes him) Jesse McCartney.

"Chow," he said with a smile plastered all over his face. Ashley looked over to Kalienna and grimanced. 'Why oh why did I have to have him as a teacher. I hate him.' Ashley thought.

"Take a seat anywhere you please. Everyone congregated with his or her friends and The Smart Alec Gang got together to work planning pranks they could pull off in here.

"Okay I would rather be locked in the room right now then be in here with him," Ashley said jerking her head to the teacher who was letting everyone do what they wanted today.

"Will Legolas Greenleaf and Ashley Abernathy please report to the office, and bring everything you need," said the announcer. 'Looks like I got my wish' Ashley thought.

Legolas thought,' I thought that our punishment wasn't until after class. Oh well let's just get this over with.'

(My POV)

I walked a little back behind Legolas and the big p, then he sent us both to the room we were being locked in. To my surprise it was the room that Kalienna and I fixed up. I snickered quietly to myself, because we explored every space of the room and knew all its secrets.

(Thranduil POV)

'All is going according to plan' I thought. 'Now if only I can figure out   
who is being a threat to this school. Once I find them they are in trouble.'

'Oh well. Now to lock them in this blasted room. I can only hope they don't decide to escape.'

(Inside the Room POV)

King Thranduil shut and locked the door with a sly look on his face. "He is so up to something," Ashley said out loud.

"What do you mean my father is up to something," Legolas said offended. "Nothing, nothing at all." Ashley said as innocently as possible

Ashley started looking around for the places she marked with holes to get out of that room. There was no way she could stay in there with him. Unless she had her pranking stuff on her. Then it would be all joy for her and anger for him. One of the passageways led to her room.

"What are you doing," he asked as he watched her press something then disappear only to reappear the next second with a book bag. "Okay pretty boy you stay on that side of the room. And no coming near me got it," she said forcefully.

Grumbling Legolas went over to where he was told and started cursing her underneath his breath he was saying something along the lines of   
"Thatevilhalftwittednogoodlyingsonofagunwhodoesshethinksheisaeffingprincessidon'tthinkso." (Try and make sense out of that)

"I heard that," Ashley shouted to him while putting something together with her back turned to him. Finally she was finished. She laid her the final masterpiece down. She had a squirt gun, some water, a roll duck tape, a forty-foot long rope, a jar silly string, a glass of dyed water to where it was black, a hair dye product that lasted for five months, a lot of make-up products, and a huge formal dress.

(My POV)

I had laid everything out and was ready to pull the prank I was told I   
should do by Angie before leaving.

Now only to catch him. I grabbed the two small water guns attached to the huge ones and stuck them in my front pockets, the rope and hid it in my hoody, and the duck tape and put it with the rope.

I tried to sneak up on him but he turned around and saw me so I pulled out the water guns and squirts him, as stupid as it may sound, he didn't like getting his outfit wet. So while he was trying to dry it off I tackled him to the ground. Pulling out the rope I quickly bound his feet and hands.

I tied his hands and his feet together and pulled the rope over to a chair and double knotted it. I then pulled out the duck tape and taped his mouth shut, for now, and as stupid as in may seem, his hands and ankles together as well.

Going back over to my stuff I picked up everything and set in on a table near him. Then I took the died black water and pored it on his head. (Your probably just think oh its helpless water that's died black. Nope wrong. It enhances the work of hair dye. I made that up so bare with me.)

(Author POV)

Grabbing the hair dye Ashley dyed Legolas's hair, brace yourself, purple. But she was far from finished. After dying his hair she found a black highlighting kit in her backpack hiding, so she highlighted his hair. So not only did he have purple hair he had _purple hair with black highlights_.

She then grabbed the make up and started holding up different blushes and foundation against his skin. Finally she found the perfect foundation. It was ivory skin. She put in on his face, even though he didn't need it. Then grabbing her powder she put a white powder that made him look a bit goth on him.

Moving on to the blushes she picked a deep red. Putting it on his cheeks it went just great with the white powder. Finishing with the blush after adding just a tad bit more (tadtwo more brush full on each side).

Next was none other then the eye shadow. "Pink would look good, but so does blue and green. I know I will use purple eye shadow," Ashley said finally making up her mind and pulled out her best eye shadow. She put it on dark and heavy. It actually looked like he had two black eyes but that's not the point. Next went on the eye-liner and mascara.

Soon all that was left was the lipstick and putting the dress on him. I  
pulled the duck tape off his mouth and quickly put on the lipstick. Now for the dress.

The dress was a gothic formal dress, in a way. It was long and black with a corset type of top and a full skirt. On the sides of the skirt their was a huge purple strip with reddish pinkish string sowed on. How Ashley got it on him is a mystery to all but its on him and he looks almost like a girl. So to make him look fully like a girl she stuffed the dress. (Catch the drift?)

By the time she was done and packed everything, except the rope, and transported it back to her room it was about time for the big p to come back. Ashley quickly took a picture for blackmail usage and finished stuffing the rope and used duck tape back into her hoody pocket when the door open.  
_  
I am so going to kill that girl_ Legolas thought as a surprised Thranduil  
said, "I thought I locked a guy and a girl in here not two girls." Ashley  
ran past Thranduil to the cafeteria with a very p!ssed Legolas running after her. It was quite a funny scene.

Ashley dashed into the hall with Legolas just on her heels. She ducked under her table as people finally figured out who the person in the dress was and started laughing.

Legolas stormed off to his room to change into some of his clothes only to find out that all of his clothes were gone, compliments of Megan, Carleen, and Angie.

So he was stuck wearing that dress.

**_A/N: Did you enjoy it. I laughed so hard I had to stop at times. Anyways I created a picture to go with how Legolas looks. Go to __http/spaces. scroll down until you see the pictures. When you get there the first one you should see is a black and maroon swirl thing. The picture of Legolas is the second to the last one. You can click on the forward or backwards button to get there faster. Everything on there is not stolen just so you know. I created them._**

_**I am going to need some more people please fill out this form if you want to be in the story eventually when needed.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Hair and Eye color:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Type of clothes you wear:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**What you hate, like Mary sues, cliffies, etc, etc.:**_

_**Favorite Actor, Actress, and Singer:**_

_**Do you like to be pranked or prank:**_

_**I need about 10 of each. So enjoy. Remember R&R!**_


	7. Preview!

READ WARNING! NEW ADDITION! I ALSO HAVE TOO MANY PRANKERS IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO SIGN UP OR CHANGE WHAT THEY WANT TO BE PLEASE NOTIFY ME! ANNONUMOUSE REVIEWS ACCEPTED!

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the brilliant man named Tokien, or anything that you might recognize in this story. Only myself and until this story is over my friends.

Italics are thoughts. Elfish is in **bold**. Spanish is underlined. French is in **_bold italics_**. Italian is **bold underlined**. Dutch is _italics underlined_. German is **_bold italic underlined_**. ( ) is dwarvish.

Warnings: Craziness by my friends and I. Tough classes. Screaming. Bad ideas. Mad and ingenious plans. evil pranks. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY TEACHER TOUCHIER! As of recently I have added romance to get "close" to our targets! Just warning you. 

**_A/N: Hope you enjoy the part. Remember to review at the end. And now its time to thank reviewers for taking their time to respond.._**

**_  
_Warrior-wolf: **I am glad you like the story. Don't worry you will be in it more. Just you wait!

**Manwathiel: **Thanks for reviewing. You are accepted. I hope to get everyone in this part but I'm not sure. You'll know when you're in!

**WitchAdrastea: **Dang failed exams. Harsh. Blame the teachers. If you want some tortured just let me know and they are in the story. I did make him live hell. A LOT OF IT! They are just strict in my story. The teachers are like that or get annoyed by us very easily. LOL!

**Legolas Fan: **I can tell you like Legolas by the name. But he is fun to prank isn't he. Thanks for the review. It was pretty hilarious wasn't it? Review again. Enjoy the part. Sorry its taking so long writer block and so a person in the story wrote the part for me but she didn't get it too me for a while. That's why. Sorry. I'll get rid of writers block ASAP. I promise

**Banshee Queen: **LOL! Glad you liked it. My insanely odd brain thought of that and its like I JUST CAN'T RESIST type of thing. I hope to be kicking in more

**Elisabeth: **Nobody ever knows what's coming from because I am so random its not even funny. I could be doing one thing one minute then another the next. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the part.

**Runt92191: **Thanks for the review. Much appreciated.

Preview of what's to happen:

Romances (even though I'm a bit against it) **sigh**.

Orlando and Johnny come to school…hehe. MORE MADNESS!

As well as Will, Commodore Norrignton, Elizabeth, and a possible Mr. Gibbs.

More teachers. Some to poke fun at some just for haha's, and others just because.

Stay posted.


	8. SHOPPING, HAIRDYE, OUTFITS, NEW STUDENTS

Summary: Same as always unless I feel like adding more.

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing belonging to J.R.R. Tolkien, sadly. But I do own my friends and I YAY!

Warnings: Craziness, FLUFF MAY BE ADDED AS NESSECIARY, more Teacher tourcher. OH YEAH! ORLI AND JOHNNY COME TO THE PARTY!

A/N: Thanks everyone your help and support helped me a lot. I'm laughing and writing again so YAY! I'm even getting crazy if not crazier ideas. MWAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy this part. And remember to review because if you do I just might give you a preview to my surprise.

**Banshee Queen:** Yes they will and are coming. Enjoy this chapter because it's going to be CRAZY! I am going to have fun writing this part.

elf of rohan: Yep. It's going to just cause more madness to what I've already got going. Enjoy the part.

Legolas Fan: Don't worry the more the merrier. But my only problem is that I have to many people wanting to prank. So I need to find some non-prankers. I'll make a notice about that. You will find out what happens in the story.

Manwathiel: I am. I hope this is soon enough. And don't break the walls. LOL. I am going to kind of interlace what happened in the story.

Bunny of Despair: I'm out for now. And I'm updating. My bad place isn't bad it's just sad and dark.

Witch Adrastea: I'm better. Or I wouldn't be writing. LOL. It was a short depression this time around. Normally when I go into depression it takes me a few months or a year to get out of it. So I was lucky this time around.

Anaway: Thanks for your advise. And an apology was due because everyone was waiting for an update. I couldn't leave them hanging now could I?

A/N: Before the actual part I would just like to say thank you. Thank you for all of the words of encouragement and thank you for not reporting me. That is what helped me get through this better. But I might stop again for mourning sometime soon. All will be explained in the story.

NOTICE: I NEED ABOUT TEN MORE PEOPLE. BUT I NEED THEM TO WANT TO BE PRANKED. I HAVE ENOUGH PRANKERS. THANK YOU.

CHAPTER SIX-

SHOPPING, HAIR DIE, NEW PEOPLE (again)

_-Last Time-_

_Ashley dashed into the hall with Legolas just on her heels. She ducked under her table as people finally figured out who the person in the dress was and started laughing. _

_Legolas stormed off to his room to change into some of his clothes only to find out that all of his clothes were gone, compliments of Megan, Carleen, and Angie. _

_So he was stuck wearing that dress._

_-This Time-_

-Author's POV-

Ashley crawls out from underneath the table laughing so hard. She knew that if everyone did their jobs right he was stuck with that dress for now. "So how did things go with the clothes and the sickness poison," Ashley asked.

"Everything went all according to plan. His clothes are "missing" and the poison is in place. He should be getting it just about now," Kalienna said filling her in that the jobs where done.

-IN THRANDUIL'S OFFICE-

"Sir, here is your salad," an elf servant said setting it down. He was in league with the Smart Alec Gang because he found them funny and awesome.

"Thank you servant. You may go now," Thranduil waved his hand and the servant turned around and left smirking.

Thranduil picked up his fork and started eating. He ate the entire plate of food. Then suddenly he didn't feel good. He ran out of his office and to the nearest bathroom and puked.

-With The Smart Alec Gang-

The servant, whose name was unanounceable by our heroines and was now called Bob, walks in. "He ate it. ALL OF IT! Then he ran to the bathroom and PUKED! HAHA! IT WAS FUNNY!" As we can tell Bob was excited.

"Good, good. Now to get the box and the new students. Angie, Sara, Carleen, Alicia, go to Areopostale and Fitch and get all of the clothes needed for the guys, make sure to get some with pink. Kalienna, Lilith, Tea, Catherine, go to Hollister and get the sluttiest clothes you can get for the girls. Megan and I will go and get the hair dye and some music. Now lets go. Bob cover for us," Ashley said standing up.

-Bob's POV-

I was laughing so hard. And when Legolas walked by in the dress he was put in, I fell to the floor he was laughing so hard. I couldn't stop. Legolas sniffed and yelled at me saying it wasn't funny. That just made me double with laughter.

Legolas stormed off.

-Legolas POV-

I was going to get revenge. Nobody dyed my hair, put me in a dress, AND took my clothes. Oh just they wait. They'll get it. Now all I needed is a plan. Great now my poor little brain is going to hurt because of them. And I lost my pretty sheen blonde hair. Oh they were going to pay. I'll make sure of it. Now how do you walk in heels again…

-Ashley's and Megan's POV-

We walked into Coconut's and started looking around. We picked up Green Day's latest cd, The Killer's cd, few Evanescence cds, and Fall Out Boys cd. After all was said, done, and paid for we left to go to a shop called Hair Supplies & More and walked in.

We walked up and down the hair dye aisle looking for the perfect hair dyes. We picked up pink, lime green, turquoise, blood red, puke, we didn't believe they carried it; blue, white, silver, and bleach. We went to the counter and paid for it all.

All in all Megan and I spent about 150 dollars. But we had plenty of money. Considering my allowance was eighty a month.

-Angie, Sara, Carleen, Alicia POV-

We walked into Areopostale and Fitch and started walking around. Ashley had given us 300 to spend. Luckily today they were having a sale. Buy one, get one free. So we bought six pairs of black pants, one having tons of chains on it. Three pairs of white pants. Four pairs of black t-shirts or tang tops, five white t-shirts or tang tops, four black jackets or over shirts, some which looked retarded, and two long black trench coats.

All together we spent about $240. Which left sixty over. So we went to Pay-less and got some shoes to go with the outfits.

-Kalienna, Lilith, Tea, Catherine POV-

We walked into Hollister and grimaced. Oh we hated Ashley for making us come here. Why couldn't the other people. NO she had to send us. "Lets get this over with," Kalienna said. The rest of us just nodded. Luckily she gave 300 to spend. So that made up for it.

We walked into the store and started looking around. She said to make them slutty and that's how she's gonna get them. We looked around before picking up a short dress with straps and thigh high black leather boots for one of them. For the other we picked up a really cut off shirt. It was big enough just to cover what needed to be covered. And black short shorts. Also black knee high boots.

All together we spent 250. We then went to the courtyard where everyone was meeting.

-Everyone together; Author's POV-

"You get them," Ashley was asking. They all nodded their heads. Good lets go get our outfits. Ashley then led the group to a new store called B & W. Going in there they picked out their outfits (which won't be described right now).

After that was done they left and went back to A Escola de educação para Crianças Loucas Boarding School. Upon entrance Ashley was covered with paint. And might I add it was PINK PAINT! Oh Ashley was rigid.

She knew exactly who did it too. "LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! I SWEAR IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUR GOING TO GET IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!" Ashley then stormed off to her room.

-Legolas's POV-

Around the corner I was snickering as I heard her walk right into my trap. I had finally gotten out of that stupid dress and heels. Thanks to Elladan. He finally felt pity on me. But that didn't do anything for my purple hair.

Now only to make it to where she got her hair dyed. I need to find out her hated color. Though I know that pink is one of them now. I leave from my position and go to my room. Unfortunately I ran into a mad Ashley. I learned that day that's not a good thing.

She stormed right up to me since I happened to get in front of her and gave me a HUGE wedge. I mean if she pulled anymore it would be over my face. Quite literally.

-Ashley's POV-

I stalked up leaving my friends snickering behind me. Oh if I got Greenleaf he was going to get it. I was going to make sure of that. NO ONE puts PINK paint on me. Pink is the evil color. Oh he was in for it.

Suddenly my moment of opportunity appeared. Greenleaf suddenly appeared in front of my. OH it was my lucky day now. I stalked straight up to him and gave him the world's biggest wedge. My brother even got off easier, which is saying something because my bro's always on my nerves.

I then walked away. About five feet away I turned around said "DON'T MESS WITH ME OTHERWISE YOU GET IT!" I then stalked off to try and get the stupid paint off of my favorite pair of black pants and black shirt.

If it didn't come out OH then I'm going to be really mad.. I couldn't get all of the paint out of my hair so it looked like I had pink streaks in my black dyed hair. I threw on my black spaghetti strap tang top, a bra (of course), underwear (also of course), and my baggy checkered red and black pajama pants. Finally when I got out of the shower and all I was met by a hyper looking Lilith. She said new students had arrived and I had to come see who two of them are.

So I picked up my long black coat and threw it on and followed Lilith to the front hall. Standing there was a few girls, whose names were, Melaina Thompson, Elisabeth Hartfield, Amanda, and Destiny. But also there was none other then ORLANDO BLOOM AND JOHNNY DEPP!

**Chapter Previews:**

**Ch. 7: See what happens. Where do Orli and Johnny go? What of the new girls? What happens to our Lord Of The Rings characters? **

**Ch. 8: Romances are made to get closer to the targets. Only ones not covered are Arwen and Eowyn and the special Hobbits. You gotta love the Hobbits.**

**A/N: Well Read and Review. Namarie Mellons. (Translation: Farewell friends.) FOR NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. FOR REVIEWS!

Review for Last part must be done on here. One of the special surprises:

A visit from someone that is unexpected.

Sorry I erased the A/Ns so it left that unable for reviews.


	10. NEW TEAMS ORLI AND JOHNNY HAIR DYING!

Summary: Same as always. If you want full go to the first few chapies of my crazy insane story.

Disclaimer: Well, well, I wish it was different, but tis not to be. I own nothing but my friends, and myself. Well I do own anyone you don't recognize for now. That means anyone who signed up to be in the story, I now own you for the time being. Sorry. Just how it's to be.

A/N: I start school tomorrow (Tuesday). Story may slow down. But I don't know. Depends on if I write in school or not. I am a freshman this year so tons of homework plus I'm on golf so we'll see. We'll see. Enjoy the part!

CHAPTER SEVEN-

NEW TEAMS, ORLI AND JOHNNY, HAIR DYING TIME!

_-Last Time-_

_If it didn't come out OH then I'm going to be really mad. I couldn't get all of the paint out of my hair so it looked like I had pink streaks in my black dyed hair. I threw on my black spaghetti strap tang top, a bra (of course), underwear (also of course), and my baggy checkered red and black pajama pants. Finally when I got out of the shower and all I was met by a hyper looking Lilith. She said new students had arrived and I had to come see who two of them are. _

_So I picked up my long black coat and threw it on and followed Lilith to the front hall. Standing there was a few girls, whose names were, Melaina Thompson, Elisabeth Hartfield, Amanda, and Destiny. But also there was none other then ORLANDO BLOOM AND JOHNNY DEPP!_

_-This Time-_

Ashley's mouth dropped when she saw Orlando and Johnny standing at the door. She walked forward to "greet" the new students. "Good evening newcomers. I am Ashley Abernathy. An old student here. Now there are a few rules to be implied. One you don't mess with me. It is a big mistake. Two I decide whether you are to be with me or be pranked. Got that squirms," Ashley stepped forward to examine the people. She started with Johnny.

"Your with my crew. Go join them," Ashley points to the Smart Alec gang. She moved down the line. "Orli, your with them. (Points to Legolas and group.) Melaina your with us. Elizabeth your with them. Amanda your with us. Okay that's everyone. Good. Now go take a hike and find your rooms."

Ashley left to go to her room and felt as though she was being followed. She turned around and saw no one. She turns around and Legolas is in front of her. He says BOO. Ashley just glares.

"I'd like to call it truce between us. I'll admit that your prank on my was funny and that putting pink streaking dye in the paint was hilarious—" Legolas was interrupted.

(My POV)

As he said that I felt my blood boil. "YOU WHAT!"

"Put pink dye in the paint."

Just then Orlando and Johnny come around the corner but I pay no attention.

"You incoherent, son of a gun of an elf. HOW DARE you put pink dye in my hair? HOW DARE YOU! I should KILL you. But no. I will have casualty though. You will regret the hair dye then we'll talk about truce," I rammed past him, knocking into his shoulder and jarring him.

I lowered my voice and started saying, knowing he could hear me, "Arrogant, pompous, idiot, jerk, imbisel, daddy's boy, no good, son of a effing elf. Grr."

"I heard that," Legolas shouted back towards me. I turned towards him and flipped him the bird and walked into my room and SLAMMED the door.

(In the hall POV)

"Wow, what'd you do to piss her off so much," Johnny said as him and Orlando walked up to Legolas. They thought he was a girl so far.

"I've not seen a girl so angry with another girl in a while," Orlando said absent-mindedly.

"I'm not a girl. She dyed my hair this color. So intern I put pink paint, with pink streaking dye in it, over a door and poured it on her. Then she gave me a HUGE wedgie. I'm Legolas by the way. And I don't know what I did to her."

"Maybe its because you put pink dye in her hair," Sara said rounding the corner.

"What does that have to do with anything," he asked. Sara shook her head. She couldn't believe he was that stupid.

"Come Johnny. I showed Amanda and Melaina to their rooms. Its time I showed you. You can decorate it anyway you want. Or if you want it all white you can leave it that way."

Sara started to lead Johnny away when Legolas stepped in front of her.

"What does pink have to do with anything? Every girl loves pink. It's like code of law or something," Legolas said. Sara looked him over and shook her head.

"Ashley, Mary, and I HATE the color pink. But you wouldn't know Mary, as she doesn't come here. We despise it with every fiber in our body. Why do you think we're never seen with pink," Kalienna said walking out of her room with a hair dye in hand.

"Exactly. So next time you want to do something to Ashley make sure it DOES not involve pink. If it does she would and is not afraid to kill you. Good day," Sara said leading Johnny to his room. Kalienna disappeared into Ashley's room which left Orlando and Legolas alone in the hallway.

Later that night

"So are we going to do this," Lilith whispered to Ashley. "Yes. Now move out. You all have your people. You know what to do. Meet back in about two hours in my room," Ashley said/whispered.

Ashley gave the signal to move out and everyone went into their assigned people's room. When they met back up everyone was snickering.

The next morning all that was heard across the land was the middle earth people ascreaming. What had we done to make them scream? Well their hairs are now dyed.

End of part.

Colors:

Arwen-Lime Green.

Legolas-Added silver streaks. He now had purple, black, and silver.

Aragorn-Puke color.

Paris-Blue with white and silver streaks.

Faramir and Boromir-Blood red.

Eomer and Eowyn-Turquoise with white streaks

Gimli-Bleach.

Elladan and Elrohir-mixture of all colors.

A/N: Everyone who is on my team, a.k.a. Amanda and Melaina, please give me an email and tell me if you have any ideas or what not for pranks. To Elizabeth I'm sorry but I needed to keep the teams even. Now you may all wonder why didn't we do the hobbits. Why? Because who could mess with the hobbits. The hobbits are awesome. And yes Harry, Hermione, and Ron, are still in it. We just don't mess with them as they have wands.

Send me emails this time so I can reply to reviews.

So long evil minions. Until next time.


	11. NEW CHAPTER!

Summary: Same as always. If you want full go to the first few chapies of my crazy insane story.

Disclaimer: Well, well, I wish it was different, but tis not to be. I own nothing but my friends, and myself. Well I do own anyone you don't recognize for now. That means anyone who signed up to be in the story, I now own you for the time being. Sorry. Just how it's to be.

A/N: Here's the next part. Also read the part to Word Slayer.

And to Word Slayer, it's called a F-A-N F-I-C-T-I-O-N. Is that clear to you in any way? If so it means that I'm the authoress and creator of the story, not the one by J.R.R. Tolkein, he's a genius, but the one I type parts too, so buzz off because this is my story and I'm writing it how I want. Not by what you say is right or wrong. And if you've been reading the story ALL ALONG you would have known that my dear pranking friends and I are ALSO real people. And if them are the rules then that is stupid and I will find SOME other place to write my stories where, reviews, songs, and REAL people are allowed. PLUS if you don't like DON'T READ! Simple as that. Now ON WITH THE PART!

Also -- did you send in an application, if so what's your name and user and etc. etc.

CHAPTER EIGHT-

SCREAMS, THE TROUBLE OF THE "GOOD KIDS", RUNNING INTO PEOPLE

_-Last Time-_

"_So are we going to do this," Lilith whispered to Ashley. "Yes. Now move out. You all have your people. You know what to do. Meet back in about two hours in my room," Ashley said/whispered._

_Ashley gave the signal to move out and everyone went into their assigned people's room. When they met back up everyone was snickering. _

_The next morning all that was heard across the land was the middle earth people ascreaming. What had we done to make them scream? Well their hairs are now dyed. _

_-This Time-_

The Smart Alec Gang walk out of their room to come face to face with the people whose hair they dyed so kindly for them. Well let's just say it was a mighty interesting scene.

"Alright why'd you do it," Legolas demanded stepping forward. He looked so funny especially because of his hair color. Ashley started giggling.

"Well because A) its permanent and unless you redeye your hair your stuck with that color," Lilith started.

"B) Because revenge is SWEET," Kalienna continued.

"And C) it your job to make your life," Ashley finished. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes. Orlando walks out of his room and sees what happened to everyone else and was glad his hair stayed the same.

(Legolas POV)

_I CAN'T believe she did that. And just because I put PINK in her HAIR. Sheesh, what type of person is she. _My thoughts kept going on about this ridiculous girl standing before me mischief in her eyes.

I shook my head and saw my people stare at me weird. I knew what must be done. We must create our own gang and retaliate against them. Starting after Black and White day. I wonder who was coming.

Knowing my father, it was someone who was important somehow, in some way. But that is so off the topic. First this girl dyes my hair purple and black. And now silver. It's a good job I must admit, WAIT what am I saying! No it isn't! That is a vile evil girl that can go to Valinor and spend…BAD THOUGHTS BAD!

Must go to Lady Galadriel. She will purify me. Must go now. I slowly back away and run off to the Lady Galadriel. Hopefully she can help me.

(Author POV)

While Legolas snuck away they two gangs, Smart Alec Gang and the Middle Earth Gang, continued war. Then the cute little hobbits walk out. They remained the same as always. And then Harry, Hermione, and Ron walk out. Well they were already in the wrong sorts already so we decide that besides stealing all but the stupidest looking clothes from them would work.

Finally Gandalf came storming down into the wing. "ENOUGH OF THIS MADDNESS," he shouted.

"Why," Ashley asksall so innocently.

"Because I said so."

"Why," asked Kalienna catching on.

"Because you're driving everyone mad!"

"Why," Lilith asked following suite.

"Because your little twerps with no brains!"

"Y-your mean," Sara acted like she was going to cry.

"Wait no not you them," Gandalf said.

"Why us? Your from Middle Earth too," Legolas protested now back with no solution.

"Well…grr. JUST SHUT UP!"

"Why," everyone asked.

Then we either angered or aggravated Gandalf so much that he grew taller and things darkened. "YOU WILL BE QUIET OTHERWISE I'LL SEND YOU INTO THE PIT OF MOUNT DOOM!"

Ashley not knowing when to shut up goes, "Why" of course. Then everyone snickers. Just then Celeborn and Elrond came around the corner. "You, you, you, you, and you come with us NOW," Roared Celeborn pointing to Ashley, Legolas, Kalienna, Lilith, and Sara.

A look past threw each gang. Each sharing their own looks of mockery and glee of getting into trouble.

(In the hallway)

Gandalf leaves the hallway with the five called out. "ITS ALL THEIR FAULT!"

And they started an entirely new row again. Eventually King Thranduil, or Principal Thranduil came out and ordered every single one of them into the office.

(With The Top Five)

"You have---," Celeborn started before being cut off.

"Won the lottery?"

"Are mad and twisted?"

"Are good and nice?"

"Play to many pranks?"

"Yell to much?"

Celeborn just glowered at them. Did they all have some conspiracy against each other and teachers alike?

"The answers is five plus five is equal to x plus nine?"

"Its if x is negative three, y is four and z is zero what is, x(zx plus yy plus z plus x(x plus five plus ten plus two)z4) equal?"

That left everyone dumbfounded. Especially since it came out of Ashley's mouth. "Was that a complicated question?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Well toodles. I have some mayhem to cause."

Ashley then skips out into the hall and runs into no one other then……

**A/N: I leave you with a cliffhanger. MWHAHAHAHAHA. BEAT THAT EVIL MARY-SUES! Review and you might get the next part soon. Don't you love me? If you can answer the problem I will give out a cyber cupcake to who gets it right!**


	12. FLASHBACK NEW PLAN!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Wish I could but not yet. Darn.

Summary: Same as always. If you don't remember go back a few chapters.

Author Note: I'm sorry I haven't typed for so long but I've had major writer's block and homework and projects galore. It's not even funny. Also this part will be a flash back type of deal. So I'm sorry if there is any confusion.

No In Particular POV

Ashley sat in her room thinking back the time a couple of weeks ago when they pulled their first major prank. Little knowing that right across the hallway Legolas was doing the exact same thing.

Flashback Sequence

-Legolas's POV-

I woke up and went to the bathroom, looking into the mirror to check my hair."AAAAAAH!"I can't believe I just screamed! I'm wearing a miniskirt! AND A HALTER TOP, AND ITS PINK! Me, prince of Mirkwood! 'My beautiful clothes!' he thought shocked. He was looking at his empty clothes and drawers.

-Authors POV-

Faramir, Boromir, Eowyn, Aragon, Arwen, Eomer, and Paris ran into the room. Carleen, Megan, and Angie were standing in the hall laughing so hard their faces were red. Angie stopped followed by Megan.

"Loose something?"Carleen asked still laughing a bit.

Legolas glared at the girls. "Where are my clothes? I demand to know where!"

"Well I demand you shut up!" Megan said with a smirk. "It's not our fault the woosy prince has a clothing dispute." She said flipping her hair.

Angie laughed. "I knew you had fashion issues, but COME ON you look like a slutty cross dresser! That's even low for you!" Megan and Carleen cracked up again.

"Go hang out with the other demon spon you call friends!" Paris ordered.

Megan put her hands on her hips and Carleen and Angie crossed their arms on either side of her. "Now, now no need to have a hissy," Carleen replied tartly.

"Carleen, Megan, what is WITH all of these preppy prince ordering us around?"Angie said with a smirk.

"Megan laughed. "Don't you mean these preppy princesses? Wait what are ya'll anyway?" She added turning to face Paris. He just glared at her as the trio howled with laughter. Ashley, Kalienna, and Sara walked over.

"Now children what did we tell you about being nice to your "superiors?" Ashley said sarcastically cursting along with the other two.

The trio curtsied giggling "showing" respect. "We are so sorry all mighty perfects!" They chanted.

Arwen and Eowyn rolled their eyes. "Fuck off!" They yelled slamming the door. The goody two shoes mouths were all hanging open.

The six couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh uncontrollably. Ashley was the first to get control of herself. " I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. "You have to see this!" She added dragging Megan, who grabbed Carleen, who grabbed Angie, who grabbed Sara, who grabbed Kalienna.

Megan got in and turned up Bowling for Soup. "Megan turn that crud off!"

She smiled. "Nah I love this song!"

Ashley just glared at her. "How is it that you always get your way?" She asked confused plopping in a chair.

She shrugged. "I guess I just do that to people…so what's your big news?" Megan asked smirking.

Ashley gave a wicked laugh and everyone got a confused look on his or her face as she ran half out the door checking if the coast was clear then slamming the door. "My sister pulled through." She stated dragging a huge suitcase up on the bed making Megan scooch over. When she opened it everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh! There in for it now!" Sara said happily. Everyone yet again looked confused as they huddled.

About an hour later, Carleen's POV

I walked towards the study hall frowning. "I always have to be the distraction." She muttered just below a whisper coming up on the "perfects" studying. "Oh hello, how are you this very fine day, nice weather were having!" She said cheerily.

Paris POV

Something was up I could feel it, yet those no good commoners were nowhere to be seen except for this one, where was the ringleader?

Legolas POV

"What's with you?" I said confused she looked innocent enough plus the other troublemakers weren't there what's the harm?

Carleen's POV

"I'm really sorry about teasing you today and well all the time, it really wasn't right of us!"Caleen said with sad eyes. "Can I make it up to you, maybe by treating you to lunch?"

Authors POV

All of the goody two shoes stood up and super glue came pouring down, along with a ton of feathers and the smart alec gang came up behind them putting on super glued beaks to their faces. Before they knew what was going on they were super glued to the wall of the cafeteria all wearing EAT MORE CHICKEN signs around their necks.

Megan laughed. "Chicken a la geek yummmmm." Everyone started to crack up as the students started to get out from classes passing right through the room. 99.91/2 of the students started to laugh so hard they cried.

"And this is were we must leave you my dear friends for we do not feel like hanging around. We will find a different catch of the day. Elsewhere. I don't feel like chicken today. Sorry but you just don't look very tasty," Ashley said, laughing all the while.

"You evil little demon. You can't do this to us. Most of us are Lords, Ladies, Princesses, or Princes. I demand that you untie us right now! If you don't I will and can tell my dad," Legolas said in a desperate attempt to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"Let me think for a moment. Hm. NOPE! As you said all I am are demon spon and an evil little demon. So apparently it t'wouldn't be in my nature to let you go now would it? See you later royal pain in the ass," Ashley then turned on her heal and started walking away.

"Come back here! Right now! Spon of a demon! Wench," Legolas shouted after Ashley.

Hearing the last word out of Legolas's mouth Ashley thought of Mary. Turning around on her heal Ashley had a dangerous look in her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said exactly what I said and nothing more."

"Ashley calm down. Let's go come on. Sara help me. Kalienna, Carleen, and Megan take them away before their dead," Allison came over to Ashley and gripped her shoulder trying to lead me away. But Ashley had rooted her feet to the ground and would not budge.

"You will pay. Mark these words. No one gets away with calling me that. No one but one, and she is not here. So if you ever try and pull that one again I will murder you myself."

Ashley promptly turned on her heal and left the cafeteria. She was not seen for the rest of the day.

End Flashback

Ashley jerked out of her memories as her people walked into her room. "So what's up Ashley. What are we going to do?" Everyone asked upon entrance.

"We will make them believe that we have turned ways. Pretend to fall for them and then strike them and strike them hard. Johnny, you take Eowyn, Megan, Paris for you, Sara, your with Eomer, Angelique, get Orlando, Jack, get Arwen, Carleen, your person's Aragorn, Kalienna, you have one of the hobbits, though they are awesome, Lilith, take Frodo, and for myself I'll get that no good leader of theirs, Legolas. Mel, Elisabeth, you can also get a hobbit. Have to love the hobbits. Anyways. This meeting is acquired. You are dismissed. Start on your task as soon as you possibly can."

Ashley then stood up and walked out of the door. Little knowing that Legolas had just planned the same thing with his people with the same people as well.

Now how ironic is that? Well this is, were I am forced to leave you. Stupid writer's block! Gets in the way too much.

**Responses:**

**Banshee Queen: **Yep I am. See the way I see it is that the Mary-sues can't possibly beat or solve a problem like that! It's too perfect. Hehehe. Let the Mary-sues die! Anyways thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this part.

**Fiona McKinnon: **Thanks for your review glad you like it.

**Manwathiel: **Tell me about it but sugar, craziness, and smartness have never mixed well especially with me. Hehehe. The world has met its match. Nah I'm kidding. But I hate English.

**Will'sPiratePrincess:** Thanks. And no. The answer is ZERO! Wow I never figured it'd come to that. Hehehe. Anyways you are wrong. And see I posted. You said I hadn't. laughs hysterically. And I know but wouldn't have it any other way! And it's all your fault! (Everyone else this is an inside joke.)

**Phantom666: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I enjoy your reviews.

A/N: I am moving this to crossover. Too many character's to stay just Lord Of The Rings. Sorry for any confusions.


	13. FIREWOKRS PROJECT

The disclaimer: Okay whose doing it today.

Legolas (threw a mouthful): You

Me: (grumbles) I own nothing.

Background: MERRY XMAS!

Me: They decided to wait forever for their parties…go figure!

Summary: Same as disclaimer.

Person hands me a gift O.o

Chapter Ten-

Fireworks, Project

(Author's POV)

Jack Sparrow walked into class right after the bell rang. The class was all over the place talking to whomever, except for the hobbits. (A/N Gotta loves the hobbits!) "QUITE DOWN NOW!"

"Why," asked Kalienna, looking at him? The rest of the class looked too.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW STAND UP YOUR GOING IN SEATING ARRANGEMENTS FOR YOUR NEW PROJECT!" Looking at their friends they each stood up and moved to the front of the room.

Jack somehow had put two and two together and managed to match the pairs together, exactly. However he made the mistake of putting Lilith and Ashley back to back. So unfortunately, there would be some disturbances…

"So now that I have put you in your arrangements I have made it possible for me to have TA's or Co-teachers. These two people you could be well known with, or not. Whichever. I DON'T CARE! Now here are my TA's. William Turner, a fellow pirate, and, uh, me love, Elizabeth Swann daughter of the Governor of Port Royal."

"Jack, how many times must I tell you? I'm not your love. A nice way to put it now a day is that I'm a prostitute. Now that the entire world knows that tell them about that stupid project that you're going to give them," Elizabeth said.

Here is basically Ashley, Alicia, Angelique, Lilith, Catherine, Carleen, Megan, Kalienna, Sara, Destiny, Amanda, Elisabeth, Adrastea and Melaina had this time of look on their face: o.O. It was kind of creepy for them to hear that.

(Ashley's POV)

(A/N: Yes I know abrupt but hey I'm random!)

Cough cough "Um can we go to the lesson now? I'd rather do that then listen to Miss I'm-daughter-of-a-govener-or-I-think-I'm-going-to-run-off-and-become-a-prostitude-because-I-feel-like-being-a-dangerous-rebel-and-could-possibly-pick-up-AIDS-or-HIV-while-doing-it-so-daddy-won't-think-I'm-little-miss-innocent's hook ups," I shouted.

That made everyone look at me I just glowered at them till they looked away. Finally Jack handed out the information we were supposed to research as the bell rang. Thankful to get out of there I bolted out the door.

Deciding to be random I went to the principal's office.When I entered his office he looked up and at me and sighed. "What did you do this time? And who sent you? And do I even need to ask why? Knowing you, you will just blab about it."

"Actually for once I came here to talk to you about a few ideas I've had for some clubs for this school. I mean we need more that this Smart Alec and Cool/Good Kids gangs going on. It gets boring around here. What we need is things like Student Council, Honor Society, Drama, which I love, Math Club, Science Club, and the list goes on. PLEASE!"

I looked up at King Thranduil with those puppy dog eyes that no one can resist. "Well…I'll think about it and call you down to talk to you about it when I have made my decision. You realize you'll be helping get this stuff done if I decide to enable this."

Nodding my head I thanked him as he gave me a pass into class, which happened to be Magic. I looked in through the window of the door and saw that Gandalf was concentrating on showing people something of light balls. Deciding to just barge in and scare everyone and tick Gandalf of I loosened the doorknob so quietly the elves couldn't hear it. And then walked back a few paces. Picking up into a run I ran and did a kick jump to the door making it bang open with me standing in the doorway.

(Legolas POV)

We were paying attention to the instructions that Professor Gandalf was giving us instructions on how to make a light orb. When all of the sudden there was this huge banging sound that made my ears ring really bad. Everyone's head whips around to see Ashley standing there, combat boots, black pants going to the top of her boots, her camouflage tank top, and odd enough, a trench coat.

"Well I didn't know that this was military school," I called out just to tick her off. I somehow have a thing for doing that very often.

"That is enough Legolas Thranduilion. Ms. Abernathy I suggest that you have a pass," Gandalf said having his you-best-have-a-pass-if-you-are-going-to-interrupt-my-class-and-get-away-with-it look on his face.

"Yup," was what she said, and all confident like she handed Gandalf a pass from the Principal.

(Author POV)

Ashley walked confidently up to Gandalf and handed him her pass from the principal. "What had you done? I mean to have a pass from the principal's office."

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders and walked to the back of the classroom and sat down by herself and stared off into space. Every once in a while there would come words or giggles from her mouth, her class was beginning to think that she had lost her sanity and needed to go to a mental hospital.

Eventually when a shadow fell over Ashley she looked up out of her trance. "Hey Professor G. Wazz up and happening'?"

"You keep disrupting my class. And whom on earth are you talking to? There is absolutely no one around you so therefore you can't be talking to anyone," Gandalf said. Little did he know that he was wrong.

Ashley then let out a fake cough. "Well, um, it's not something I like to publisize but if you'd like to know…" Ashley took a pause in speaking and then dropped her voice to a whisper. "I hear voices."

Gandalf just rolls his eyes and continues teaching his lessons. Finally the bell rings and everyone piles out of the classroom. They meet Kalienna in the hallway. Ashley looks at her expectantly for the report. "Everything is in order. Just press this button and it'll go off."

Ashley let out a small laugh and pressed the button. And then there was a loud KABOOM! And fireworks went off in the commons.

(End)

Legolas: We are sorry this part took so long.

Arwen: But Ashley had major writer's block.

Me: Which is gone now.

Frodo: So we'd like to thank you for your patience.

Sam: And thank you for sticking with us.

Everyone else: Stay tuned next parts will be coming! SOON!

Preview:

It's in the dead of the night and there is a thunderstorm. Ashley is sitting at her window staring out into the rain when she hears a door clang open. Crossing her room she opened her door to see Legolas leaving his room. Following him as he races down the hallway she saw him open the door to his father's room…

Me: I'm going to try and include at least a four to five (minimum) preview for the next chapter to show I'm still going to type. Enjoy the part!


	14. WHITE ROOM, ARRIVAL OF ASH, BLACKMAIL!

_**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Sorry it took me forever but my dad was fixing my computer and I didn't have access to it. But I'm back and the show MUST go on. So without further adieu I introduce the next part of Off to School! AHH! THE HORROR!**_

Part Whichever (He he forgot my last chapter.)

Little White Room, Ash comes to town, Blackmail

It was the first class of the day and Ashley had her legs on the desk and was leaning back in the chair talking to Allison. She was completely ignoring her partner even though she was supposed to help him. Their project was simple and if she wanted she could complete it in a few hours. It was over American history and its great events, like the Revolutionary War, the Civil War, and 9-11.

"So when do we put plan a in action after last weeks firework pranks?" Lilith was asking as she was replying to a note from Kalienna who was a few seats back.

"I'm not sure yet. Hey let me write something in there when you're done. I want to add something to there," Ashley said after reading over what they were talking about. Lilith then handed her the note and Ashley scribbled down what she had to say then the note was passed back to Kalienna by Sara and Angelique.

"Uh, Ashley a little help and you removing your boots from the desk would be greatly appreciated," an irritated elf prince said. Ashley then turned her attention to her elf partner. She rolled her eyes at Lilith saying their silent good-bye and dropped her feet so her chair was flat and her feet were on the ground.

"What is it that you require that interrupts a conversation I was having. Don't ya know that it's very rude to interrupt one in a conversation? Well if you didn't you do now." Ashley wasn't too happy with him interrupting her conversation and it showed in her voice.

"Well you need to help me write this stupid paper for this stupid project that we have to do!" Ashley was about to reply when a sword was slapped onto a desk.

"Now Mr. Thranduilion nothing I make you do is stupid. Savvy?" It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow talking to Legolas because he insulted the project he worked so hard to do. Will and Elizabeth were moving around the classroom helping the people that needed help.

Ashley held back her chuckle of amusement while Allison was laughing out loud slightly. Captain Jack then moved away to see if anyone needed help. Ashley then looked at what Legolas had written for their paper so far.

"_American history is a great part of the American life that the people in America live today. For instance in 1776 America was born and started breaking away from its tight hold underneath England's iron tight grip on them. Which is were the Revolutionary War steps into play." _

Ashley shook her head and took the paper away from Legolas and started rewriting it down on her own paper. A few moments later she was finished writing about the Revolutionary War and handed the paper to Legolas to read and went to throw out the paper he wrote.

When she got back Lilith handed her the note, she, Kalienna, and now Ashley had going. Ashley wrote her reply to everything on there and sent it back to Kalienna. She sat back down in her seat and packed up her bag for when the bell rang and class was over. She also took the pad of paper that she wrote on from Legolas and put it in her bag.

Moments later the bell to end class rang and Ashley, as well as everyone else, rushed out of the class. Ashley hung back until her gang caught up. They somehow correlated today in their clothing. They all had on black shirts and blue jeans. The only thing that differed was their shoes.

They finally reached their next class which was magic class and had formulated a plan to annoy Gandalf that day. They quickly sat down in their seats and started a note between them as the bell rang. Gandalf that poofed (yes poofed) into class, he looked them over before he began.

"Today my class, we are going to learn how to clear ones body of evil toxins that can overpower the body." Gandalf started when he was interrupted.

"Why would we want to do that," Melissa said right on time.

"We will do that because----"

"Galfy, mind if I call you Galfy, look I know if you start explaining things your going to make it long, boring, and dull. So do us a fave and save the lecture for someone who cares," Kalienna then said popping in a piece of gum.

"Well what if we want to hear it," Arwen said to Kalienna.

"Well if you want to hear it do it in your own free time. Look not everyone is immortal little miss look at me," Ashley snapped at her.

"Hey you do not snap at Arwen! Ever," Aragorn shouted at Ashley.

"Don't yell at Ashley she's a better person then you'll ever be," Angelique yelled at Aragorn.

Soon after that a small civil war broke out in the class room. Voices were raised and tension was high. Then right before people were ready to throw punches the door slammed open and everyone fell quite. There in the doorway stood a girl who was just coming to the school. Ashley felt she should recognize her then out of no where she exclaimed, "ASH!"

The girl, now known as Ash, walked over to Ashley. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just getting ready to slap Arwen right across the face."

"Excuse me you will _not_ slap me ever!"

(Following will be a complex fight between Arwen and Ashley, Arwen speaking will be U and Ashley speaking will be Y.)

Y-"I will do whatever I want, when I want to because, where I come from it's a free country!"

U-"I am a _lady_ and will be treated _as_ such."

Y-"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!"

U-"YES YOU WILL!"

Y-"WILL NOT!"

U-"WILL TOO!"

Ashley then slapped Arwen. Well the situation already had been tenuous, so everyone broke out into an all out fight. Finally Gandalf was able to stop the fight and he sent Ashley (surprise, surprise) and Legolas (ooh, never saw that coming) to the office.

Well they both walk into the office and Thranduil was sitting there as though expecting them. "Well, well, well, Ashley I knew you couldn't stay away. And Legolas what a joy, you're accompanying her today. Well Gandalf already told me what happened. And I can say I am ashamed but mildly amused. However you will need to be punished."

"Good morning Mr. King Thranduil. May I say it is a pleasure seeing you on a daily basis! I mean you see me everyday. Imagine how horrible your life would be if you didn't see me," Ashley said with sarcasm dripping at every word. Thranduil just shook his head.

"Well today's punishment is you will both be locked in a circular white room till I say you can come out." Ashley stared wide eyed at him. She always had a fear of circular white rooms.

Thranduil then stood up and led them to the room and locked them in there.

(Five Hours Later)

Thranduil finally came back to get them and saw Ashley muttering to herself walking around the room desperately trying to find a corner, and his son curled up in a ball on the floor. He shook his head and said let's go and led them back to their rooms.

It was night by that time and everyone was asleep. Well with the exception of Ashley and Legolas. They both went to their rooms, and what they assumed was asleep. However it's the dead of the night and there is a thunderstorm. Ashley is sitting at her window staring out into the rain when she hears a door clang open. Crossing her room she opened her door to see Legolas leaving his room. Following him as he races down the hallway she saw him open the door to his father's room.

He went and curled up with his dad. Ashley smirked at this perfect opportunity. She then took a picture and left back to her room. She had some evil doings to do. By the time everyone was up the next morning, everything was fine, or was it….

_**And that's the end. I'd reply to reviews but it's 3:30 in the morning and I decided you've waited long enough for this part. So without further delay I am done. And I am back! Expect more ASAP, but I know have to work around a job and my golfing schedule, and soon school!**_

_**Well that's all for now. And pen name change soon!**_

_**Lady Keshanna of the Night**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen!

**_A/N: Sorry it takes me forever to update. However, my sophomore year isn't very easy right now. I will update as best as I can! _**

Summary: Same.

Disclaimer: See summary.

Chapter Sixteen-

The horrors of Blackmail, and Plan B

(Ashley's POV)

I stood outside of his room. It was early in the morning and only one comrade was with me. Only one had seen the picture. And that was Megan. She stood right beside me with a smirk identical to mine on her face. Finally the door opened and out stepped Legolas.

Quickly grabbing him we dragged him over to my room. Then I waved the picture in front of his face. (I had more then one copy logically.) His face instantly paled. "Where did you get that?"

"I took it. Oh don't worry only Megan has seen it so far." I had an evil gleam in my eye. I had to tell someone after I took it. The first person that had come to mind was Megan. So I rushed to tell her, and she found it hilarious.

"What do you want?"

"We would like you to do whatever we tell you to do, whenever we tell you. Or else it'll be all over the entire school about how little princy needs his daddy when storms come," Megan said. She had quickly caught onto what the picture symbolized when I showed it to her.

He glared at us but he nodded his head in agreement. He knew we were evil enough to do it. "Good boy. Now shoo we have no further use for you now." He left the room, an evil look upon his face. I chuckled an evil smile then went to get ready for the day.

(Later on; Authoress POV)

Going to class was the gang. Ashley had hid the picture and no one but Megan knew about it. Walking into the history class room they immediately took their seats. But each one had a mischievous look on their face. Making everyone wonder what was going on.

A few moments later people smelt a horrible smell. I smelt like a mixture of rotten eggs, spoiled meat, old and sweaty gym socks, a skunk, a brother after baseball (A/N To Friend: There ya go Meg. Lol.), seventh and eighth graders, cow manure, sulfur, wet dogs, and school lunches!

Everyone made a horrible face then the intercom came on. "Due to the fact that the school smells horrible, probably because of the Smart Alec Gang, we will be evacuating to the outside."

Everyone that wasn't glued to their chair (Jesse McCartney) quickly dashed out of the school. However, outside was nothing but major traps. Thin, clear strings lay all over the ground. One for everyone but the forewarned, for example, Jack, Will, Orlando, Johnny, and the hobbits, each were told **_not_** to tell or else.

They went up to the roof and watched as below them mayhem ensued. The Smart Alec gang watched as they all fell into their traps one by one. There was the eggs, the rotten milk, silly string, dog poop, and so much more flung over everyone that it was hilarious.

Finally after a few hours of torture the Smart Alec gang conversed within themselves. "Think we should do the finale and let them out of their misery? And do we do the goop first or the water?" Lilith asked.

"I say we do the chocolate and vanilla puddings, then the good and then a little water." Kalienna stated. Ashley smiled an evil smile at her.

"Everyone man their posts. We pull them all on the count of three." Everyone then split and went to their posts. They had set this up a few days ago. But they couldn't do it till then. They heard, "This is madness!" float up.

"ONE!"

Everyone unraveled the rope to what it was tied to. "TWO!"

Everyone gripped the ropes ready to unleash whatever their huge buckets held. "THREE!"

The contents were spilt over the entire body (with those exceptions and the tied up person). Everyone completely stopped what they were doing as it happened. The gang laughed with glee at accomplishing it.

"ASHLEY! WHEREVER YOU ARE YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE," King Thranduil shouted up to the roof.

"IF YOU CAN GET ME MR. T," Ashley shouted back down to him. The secret hand signal then went through the group. Putting on their air masks they go to check up on the tied up teacher. When they get to the Italian room they walk over to the chair.

"Is he alive?" Sara asked. Ashley walked over to him and poked him. He didn't move. "Oh crap! He's dead!"

They looked at each other in complete horror. What ever would they do now?

_PREVIEW!_

_Ashley stood up on the desk. "I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE! I HATE THIS!" Legolas then stood up next to her. "For once I agree with her. How could you all be so evil? We are, after all innocent kids!" Galadriel wasn't too happy with that. _

"_HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?" She started going into her green form. "GO TO THE OFFICE!" Ashley jumped off the desk and grabbed her stuff. "Fine." She then left for the principal's office. Legolas not too far behind her…_

A: Thankies to all those that replied. However, I am going to REFUSE to type until I get at least 15 to twenty replies! And they have to say something credible or have ideas and what not. Ideas will be properly credited.

To the reviewers: **warrior-wolf: **you're in it! See. I told you ya were! 

**astraya5:** As much as I'd love to include you in this story, I'm afraid I can't accept anymore reviews. Though I am glad you are taking the time to read my story. It makes me glad to know new readers are interested. If I can you will make an appearance somewhere if you'd like, thank you for the review otherwise.

As for everyone else, remember what I said. I'll refuse till then. Thank you for reading. And hope you loved the Plan B. Next time or the time after I'll try to get Black and White day in.

Lady Keshanna of the Night signing out!


End file.
